A Second Chance
by ForeverPuckleberry
Summary: So new story, a Facebook one.. maybe real chapters later. M for later chapters... *not graphic but...* What happnes when Quinn is visting Rachel and Kurt and has a mission to make Rachel happy again with Puck instead of Finn. Is set after The Break Up and the ships are going to be Puck/Rachel, Quinn/Sam, Kurt/Blaine, Marley/Jake, Brittany/Santana ... REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: FaceBook story ! I know I already did one before, but now that they're all far away from each other it's much more fun to do one (: If you like it please comment, and from now on it's M because well… stuff is probably going to be said *not graphic, but mentioned* in later chapters. The ships for this story are simple Puck/Rachel, Kurt/Blaine, Brittany/Santana, Sam/Quinn, Artie/Sugar and of course… Jake/Marley :D ! But the story is more Puckleberry ;) Set after **_**The Break Up; **_**It's short just because I want to see if you like it first. Hope you like it, if you do review & favorite! Thanks! **

**Rachel Berry **_is now single. _

_Be the first to like this post. _

**Kurt Hummel: **We are going to get through this together okay? I love you and everything is going to be alright. Nothing happens for nothing. Love youxxxx

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Santana Lopez: **Honey, I'm there if you want to talk. You just have to call or Skype me and I'll be there for you. I love you Rachie xx

_Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **I can say the same about both of you, we've had hard times lately but we'll get through! Love you both & I miss you Sanny xxxx

_Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Brody Weston: **I'm so sorry Rachel, I hope this is not all my fault. I'm there for you if you need it!xx

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Noah Puckerman: **Don't be broken hearted my little diva. You can call me or I can come and see you in New-York if you want me too. I miss you berryxx

_Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel likes this. _

**Quinn Fabray: **Aww, don't be sad Rach. You can always come see me, if you want to of course. I miss you & remember I've been there too. I can relate with what you're going through (except the fact that you're hopefully not pregnant). Love youxxxxxx

_Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman likes this. _

**Sam Evans: **Hold on Rachie, we're thinking of you in Lima!xx

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **_Brody: _Don't worry, it's my fault I should've let you kiss me.

_Noah: _I know I can and I will. I miss you too Noah, long time we've seen each other I hope you're doing well in

_Quinn: _I'm texting you in a few minutes so we can see each other soon okay? Don't worry I'm not pregnant, love you too & miss you tooxxx

_Samuel: _Thank you Sam! I think about all of you tooxxx

_Noah Puckerman, Brody Weston and 2 other persons likes this post. _

**Quinn Fabray; **Going to see Rachie and Kurt for a few days in New-York! :D So happy to see them! Missed them so much!xxx

_Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and 7 others likes this post. _

**Rachel Berry: **Can't wait to see you too Quinnie! Kurt is already planning a ton of things! We missed you tooxxxx

_Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel likes this post. _

**Noah Puckerman: **Quinn inbox me when you have time, okay? (: And don't mistreat Rach too much!:O I need to see her too! ;)

_Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry likes this post. _

**Quinn Fabray: **No problem Puck, and trust me we won't ;) She'll probably going to make us do a THOUSAND things.

_Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel likes this. _

**Private messages with Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray: **

**Quinn Fabray: **What's up Puck? What did you want us to talk about?

**Noah Puckerman: **You need to help me Fabray.

**Quinn Fabray: **Deprends with who? And what am I going to get in return Puckerman?

**Noah Puckerman: **Berry and I know you still have a crush on Evans, well maybe I can pull some strings; if you know what I mean.

**Quinn Fabray: **No problem Puckerman, I know that deep down Rach still has a huge crush on you. And how'd you know?:O

**Noah Puckerman: **Easy. The way you killed Mercedes with your eyes last year, was saying enough ;)

**Quinn Fabray: **You've got yourself a deal Puckerman. Don't mess it up with Evans.

**Noah Puckerman: **I can say the same about Rach. And check for that Brody guy for me, okay?

**Quinn Fabray: **Perfect. Got to go! ;)

**Noah Puckerman: **Bye Miss. Fabray!xx

**Quinn Fabray: **xx

**Quinn Fabray to Kurt Hummel's wall; **Kurt, I need your help. I think you're going to like what's happening… ;)

**Kurt Hummel:**  
Sounds like fun Fabray! What is it about? If you can't tell me, inbox me later ;)xx  
_Quinn Fabray likes this. _

**Quinn Fabray:**  
Well, let me tell you that somebody close to you is going to have a second chance in love ;) Remember who we shipped in high school? Well, it's back again... ;) Can't tell you more ;)xxx  
_Kurt Hummel likes this. _

**Kurt Hummel: **  
Ohhhh, I know exactly what you're talking about! :) Can't wait to know more, talk to you later xxx  
_Quinn Fabray likes this.__  
_

**Quinn Fabray:  
**That's what I thought, don't tell ANYBODY ! ;) I know I can trust you. Later xxx  
_Kurt Hummel likes this. _

**Kurt Humme:**  
Trust me, I'll make sure of it... ;)  
_Quinn Fabray likes this. _

**Ah! So that's all, I want to know do you like the story? It's just a kind of prologue to know if you like it (: And the other chapters will be much more longer! And the mature stuff, is going to be later when Puck and Rachel are together, just be patient... ;) Other couples will be insered soon in the story, don't worry...And I'm currently searching for a Beta Reader, so if you know someone PM me. Thanks for reading! AND REVIEW! **


	2. The Plan

**Hiii! First, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I have been a little depressed lately… But I'm doing so much better and I'm back for this story! Thanks for all the reviews and the follows that really touched my heart. So THANK YOU! And do the same please for this chapter : ) btw, the Jake/Marley plot is going to be appearing when we see more of Puck so in two chapters maybe ;) Thanks for reading! **

**Quinn Fabray to Kurt Hummel****'****s wall; **Kurt, I need your help. I think you're going to like what's happening… ;)

_**Inbox with Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel;**_

**Quinn Fabray: **Our L.A star has still the crush on our little Broadway star Rachel Berry ;) What you think about that? And he asked me for my help and you're my alibi in New-York.

**Kurt Hummel: **You had me at crush! And let me guess Puckerman will help you with Sam if you can put them together ;) Not only Puckleberry 2.0 but Fabrevans 2.0 ? :D It's my lucky day. I think we need the help of another person who knows Puckerman a little better than we do… ;)

**Quinn Fabray: **How can everyone know that I still have a crush on Sam?:O Seriously, are you guys reading in my mind all the time? And I know EXACTLY who you're talking aboutJ

_**Quinn Fabray add Santana Lopez to this conversation. **_

**Santana Lopez: **Happy to be part of your plans ;) And Fabray, even a dumb squirrel could see it. You're so hot for Trouty Mouth that it's almost pathetic (no offence) and I can imagine why. Imagine what is big guppy mouth can do down below gets me excited. Anyways, I have a plan because Finn is at McKingley and rumour has it that Puck is starting an actor career in New-York. It's easy, we just have to make them meet again while Quinn and I we'll be visiting Rach. We just have to put that Brody guy away. Uggh.

**Quinn Fabray: **No offence taken. SANTANA! That is none of your business ! I have no thoughts whatsoever about Sam and his mouth 'eating me out' !:O Why be so crude Santana?

**Santana Lopez: **Never said 'eating out' but thanks for putting it on the subject ;) Why such a dirty mind today Fabray?

**Kurt Hummel: **Hum. I'm here too you know. Can we go back to what's important here?

**Santana Lopez: **Oops. Sorry :/ So is the plan I showed you earlier is working out for both of you? Kurt; Can you invite Quinnie and I to your apartment when Puck comes to town, without making it suspicious…

Quinn; can you find out when he starts filming? Puck'll probably will tell you this crucial information ;) And I will prepare the rendez-vous ;)

**Quinn Fabray: **Perfect for me!xx

**Kurt Hummel: **Perfect, we just have to remember that Quinn is already supposed to come visit us soon…

**Santana Lopez: **No problem Hummel. I've already got that planned out ;)

_Saw by Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel at 15h25 PM _

**Santana Lopez to Rachel Berry's wall; **A little birdie called _Quinn Fabray,_ told me that she was going to spend some time with Kurt and you at the end of the month. So I'm in a break up, I need to see my friends other than on Skype. So I'm inviting myself. Goodbye! Ahaha:Dxx

_Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **Hi Santana! How are you, I'm great thank you! Can I invite you over at my appartement with Kurt and Q at the end of the month? Oh great, I'll keep you informed! Love you Sanny! Is it too hard for you? -.-'

_Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Santana Lopez: **Oh sarcastic Berry, oh I missed you :P Why do we always to do these stupid presentations things? *sigh*

**Rachel Berry: **Because they are important Sanny! That's the polite thing to do. BASICS.

_Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Santana Lopez: **Okay, Hi Rachie! How are you? I'm great thank you :P

_Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **Thank you. Now, Santana do you want to come spend time with Kurt, Quinnie and me in New-York for a couple of days at the end of the month?

_Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Santana Lopez: **Suuure! :D

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

_**Inbox with Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray; **_

**Noah Puckerman: **We start filming in two weeks in Time Square, I'll send you the details later ! Thanks Fabray and thank Satan & Hummel for this! ;)xx

**Quinn Fabray: **No problem Puck, we dream of Puckleberry 2.0 for too long to let it pass by ;) !

_Noah Puckerman saw this at 21h56 PM _

**Brody Weston to Rachel Berry's wall; **Hey Rach! I know that you just broke up with Finn, very nice guy by the way but… would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow night? We can see that new movie that you talked to me about & you need to change your mind a little bit ;)

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **You're probably right, I need to change my mind. And it would be fun to go to the movies with someone that shares interests with me… So I'll say yes, come pick me up at 7 tomorrow night? If you don't want to drive this far, I can take the train.

_Brody Weston likes this. _

**Brody Weston: **Let this pretty girl take the train alone? No way. I'm going to come pick you up at your place. And after the movie we're going to go eat dinner together, is that okay for you my princess? ;)

_Rachel Berry likes this._

**Rachel Berry: **Thank you, you're a great friend Brody! Okay, for the dinner ;) We'll see each other tomorrow!xx

_Brody Weston likes this. _

**Santana Lopez: **No me gusta.

_Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel likes this. _

**Brody Weston: **Who are you?

_Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Santana Lopez: **Inbox me.

_Brody Weston likes this. _

_**Inbox with Brody Weston and Santana Lopez. **_

**Brody Weston: **Who the fuck are you? You're one of these Lima Losers that Rachel talked to me about? You're one of her stupid friends? Well leave her the fuck alone! It's MY business if I want to go out with her.

**Santana Lopez: **Watch your ass Weston. Because I'm going to go all lima heights on you. It's MY business because Rachel is my BEST friend. And I don't want her to get screwed up by some douche bag like you! Am I making this clear? She just broke up with her boyfriend for god sakes! And you're already planning on going down on her. Just stay away from her.

**Brody Weston: **Don't tell me what to do and you're going to do what? Hit me with your ponpons? Ohh, I'm fucking scared. And I see clear in your game by the way. I know that you're trying to get me away because you want her back with the mohawk guy Rachel was skyping the other day. When that stupid haired guy will come back, it'll be too late; Rachel will be mine already. Don't worry, you're still invited if there's a wedding.

**Santana Lopez: **You're talking about my best friends and I won't accept it. Prepare yourself to be kicked square in the ass, rich kid.

**Brody Weston: **Try me.

_Saw by Santana Lopez at 23h43_

_**Inbox with Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel. **_

**Santana Lopez: **That Brody guy is really getting on my nerves, he thinks he can get away with Rachel but he hasn't seen the last of me.

_Saw by Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel at 00h00 _

**So here's the second chapter I hope you like it! And I'll probably update Friday!:D So REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for reading **


	3. Thanks for the Memories

**A/N: First, I'm really sorry that I didn't write in such a long time. I went on a trip with my class and then I had work to do and there was Christmas and all that stuff! Thank you all for staying with me and sending me all those nice reviews, they really made me happy! I'm going to update more often (and with I hope bigger chapters ;) ) and I won't let you all down! So I'm going to post last sentences of last chapter so you can remember a little … Thanks for reading & review! **

_**Inbox with Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel.**_

**Santana Lopez: **That Brody guy is really getting on my nerves, he thinks he can get away with Rachel but he hasn't seen the last of me.

_Saw by Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel at 00h00 _

**Quinn Fabray to Rachel Berry's wall; **Hey Rach ! I know we said that we'd see each other (Kurt, Sanny and I) at the end of the month but I think I'd be better if we saw each other in two weeks… It'll be easier, so is it okay for you? :Dxx

_Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman likes this. _

**Noah Puckerman: **Awwn :3 so you'll all be there when I start filming in NYC? That's really cool guys hehe!

_Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **_Quinn; _Yeah, it's cool for me! No problem, you can even (Sanny and you) come to our NYADA classes with us! It'll be awesome. I'll text you all the details later, I've got a date to prepare ;)

_Noah; _You're coming filming in NYC? Why didn't you tell me? D: If you have time, you should come to our music class. I'm sure you'd like it.

_Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray likes this. _

**Quinn Fabray: **I think I speak for both Santana and I when I say that we'd be honoured to come with Kurt and you to NYADA to see how future Broadway stars are formed! Good luck with your date!xx

_Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel likes this. _

**Noah Puckerman: **I will have time for you my hot Jewish American princess, just tell me when ;)

_Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel likes this. _

**Rachel Berry:** Yay! Can't wait to see you guys! & I'll text you Noah! xx

_Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman likes this. _

**Inbox with **_**Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman. **_

**Kurt Hummel: **Ok, she's gone on her disastrous (we hope) date with Brody, can I just tell you all that we are doing a pretty good job? And Puck, are you sure that you'll have time to go to our music class or we'll have to prepare something to distract your boss? Also, Santana and Quinn; if you didn't know Rachie got a makeover a couple of weeks ago and she looks h.o.t.

**Santana Lopez: **Yeah, I have to approve of what Hummel is saying. We are doing a good job here. But good isn't enough, we have to do a PERFECT job. We don't want her to see what we're playing because if she knows, she won't let us. Especially not with Brody around… We have to find a way to get rid of him too. For me he looks a little gay. Someone here can call Sebastian? I think we could use him. And yeah, she told me that she had a makeover. I'm going miss her animal sweaters… xD

**Noah Puckerman: **Smythe? Maybe Kurt could ask Blaine now that they're kind of friends… And yeah, I already asked the director and I can miss some time but I have to tell him a day before. I just have to let him and my manager know where I am and I'm ok.

**Kurt Hummel: **Do we really need Sebastian? I really, really don't like him. And especially what he did to all of us. And if we want him, there's chance that we'll pay. But, if Santana you think he'll do a good job then I guess I can ask Blaine. But wouldn't it be weird that Sebastian is in New-York? Especially since, well, he's kind of the lead of the Warblers now, right? Can't he not leave or something?

**Quinn Fabray: **I think that he's our man and I have the money, don't worry. And Sebastian isn't the captain of the Warblers it seem that some rich kid called Hunter is. So Sebastian is free to come here. And Kurt's right how do we explain the presence of Sebastian here? Puck being here in the same time as us can be seen as coincidental but him? Even though we don't like him, we have to make up a pretty good excuse.

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah, Smythe is our man. The only thing left to do is find an excuse for why he's here. Rachel isn't stupid if we don't play our game right she'll definitely know that something isn't right.

**Kurt Hummel: **So, I say that Santana and I are going to contact and arrange Sebastian visit; Quinn and Puck you are going to find an excuse for Sebastian visit and you'll try to find a way to keep that Brody guy away. We definitely don't need him now to ruin our plans. Because if he does, it would be the end of our favourite couple forever.

**Santana Lopez: **Cool for me. Hummel, skype. In 20 minutes, make sure Rachie isn't there.

**Quinn Fabray: **Okay, Puck we'll talk tomorrow.

**Noah Puckerman: **And that's a wrap? :D

_Saw by Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and Quinn Fabray at 20:00 _

**Rachel Berry to Brody Weston's wall; **Thank you for the date Brody it was lovely. And for taking me out to dinner, even though I couldn't eat much. It was well appreciated:)xx

_Brody Weston likes this. _

**Brody Weston: **Anything for you Rach, and I'm sorry if I knew that you were vegan I wouldn't have brought you there. I hope you will forgive me, and thanks for singing with me. Even though we already did it before, it felt nice to know that you didn't think of someone else while singing ;) I have to say that you were remarkable, as always Miss. Berryxx

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **Awwn :3 All is forgiven, especially after you sang that beautiful duet with me! You're the best friend that I could have out here Brody, thank you so much! And Thank you you were quite good yourself ;)xx

_Brody Weston likes this. _

**Brody Weston: **You're welcome, I couldn't do it with a great voice like yours accompanying mine! And you're the best friend that I could have here too Rach… (have I been friend zoned here? :O) and thank you, those compliments are well taken coming from a beautiful young lady with so much talent! We'll have to do this another time!xx

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

**Rachel Berry: **You're just too nice Brody :3 And no, you haven't been friend zoned. That's a stupid expression anyways. You never know what life can bring to you. Thank you again! And yes we will!xx

_Brody Weston likes this. _

**Santana Lopez: **No. Me. Gusta.

**Inbox with **_**Brody Weston and Santana Lopez.**_

**Brody Weston: **You're playing with fire Lopez, I told you leave us the fuck alone. You're just a stupid whore, you're sad because your girlfriend dumped you? Well. Boohoo. Not. My. Fucking. Business. Rachel is mine, you saw it yourself. She likes me. I'm her best friend. She's going to listen to me if I tell her to back off of you. Don't make me do it Lopez. You know that I'm able.

**Santana Lopez: **Rachel was my friend BEFORE. MY. BEST FRIEND. Ans no I'm not sad because Brittany dumped me, I'm protecting MY. BEST FRIEND. From a stupid jerk. Watch your back, I'm going to go all Lima heights over your ass.

**Brody Weston: **If it would have been that «Noah» kis, you would have been alright with it. Would you? I don't know what I ever did to you, but just leave me the fuck alone. I won't be mean and be an arrogant ass if you just leave me alone, okay?

**Santana Lopez: **Well, I guess I will see that arrogant ass of yours because I'm not going to stop. And Brody, do you remember 7th grade? That little girl who would have done anything for you and that she was so madly in love with you. A 13 year old girl, so sweet. And you told me to wait until you were ready, and stupid as I was. I waited. I waited 5 fucking months. Until that day, when I saw you kissing that 9th grade guy who looked all cool. Remember him? Remember the excuses that you never made? Remember when the day after you said that I shouldn't have waitedanyway. That it was STUPID. Stupid for who? I listened to you and you just threw it all away. I hated you Brody.

**Brody Weston: **Sanny…?

_Saw by Santana Lopez at 23:57 _

**Inbox with _Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel. _  
**

**Kurt Hummel: **Good news! I talked to Blaine and he gave me Sebastian's number. Little did I know, he's on a winter vacation... Guess where? The big apple! So now, things are easier he is staying until Sunday and we have a meeting with him tomorrow morning. Sebastian and I are going to meet in a park and we're going to keep touch with you by phone so that you can participate. 10 o'clock tomorrow morning, you've all got my number. So is it okay? And another problem, seems that the date went wonderfuly except the restaurant accident. So we got our work cut out for us people!x

**Santana Lopez: **That's great! I just talked to that Brody ass, we really have to find a way to make him get the fuck away from Rachie! And I'm (now) sure that Sebastian is the right way, the guy is definetly gay. And come on, that Sebastian guy is hot as hell. Even I can tell... And 10 AM Hummel? Really...? *sigh* I guess I'll have to go to sleep a little sooner tonight and skip a class. What wouldn't we do for our little Rachel. I hope it all works out...

**Quinn Fabray:** Don't complain Lopez! And ok, that's great Kurt! Thank you! I know how hard this was for you, calling Kurt and talking to the guy who almost made Blaine blind. I'll be there at ten promise! And of course the date went well Kurt, KARAOKE! ;)x

**Noah Puckerman: **Ugghh, I hate waking up this early. But you're all doing this so I can get back with her so I guess I have to thank you and wake up tomorrow :) Lopez? I don't have Hummel's number send it to me? Good jub Hummel, by the way! You're the man ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Yes 10 AM Sanatna! Be there! I hope it all works out too... Thank you Quinn and I know KARAOKE! Why didn't they invite me? I could have done my Sweeney Todd medley! :O Thank you Puck! So, we'll all talk tomorrow? 10 AM, don't forget! Good night y'all!xx  
_Saw by Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. _

**Here's chapter 3, I hope you liked it! I'll update in less that a week, promise. So if you liked it review please! It keeps me inspired! Thanks for reading! :3 **


End file.
